Who I Am
by Kangaeru
Summary: Finny brings in a girl that ends up being more than she lets on. not only does she appear nameless, raped, and beaten, but she also bares a deadly truth.. FinnyXOC. rated T for now.


My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic! :D but let me just say this: im sorry i added an OC. personally, i dont like adding other characters into fanfics. but i made an exception for this story. anyway, i love Finni :) he's absolutly adorable, and certainly my favourite character in Kuroshitsuji. anyway, i tried to keep them all in character. and without further delay, please read, and review

thanks! :)

(i do not own kuroshitsuji, btw)

* * *

CRASH

I saw lightning as I glared out the hall way windows. The rain poured on the beautiful yard I had created for the young master.

"Hey, Finnian." Bard slapped my back, knocking the surprised me off balance. I quickly regained my posture, and smiled at him.

"Hi!" I in return slapped him on the shoulder, sending him flying to the floor with a thud. "Oh my God, I'm sorry!" I helped him up. Even after these years, I still haven't gotten used to my inhuman strength. He laughed.

"It's ok." the blond sighed, also looking out the window, then down at me. "So, what're you still doing up?" I looked at him. Should I really tell him why? He'd ask questions. Then again, I don't mind questions. Unless they are those annoying personal ones like 'have you had sex?'. I turned my head to the side, looking back outside.

"I had another nightmare. So I wanted to go out, then I saw it was raining.."

"I see. So, if you don't mind me asking, what was your nightmare about? I may be able to help." He put his arm around my shoulders, and we walked down the hall. It reminded me if my father, may he be at peace..

We arrived in the kitchen. I placed myself on a stool. And watched him reach for some snacks.

"It was about the experiments.." I rubbed the back of my beck, subconsciously feeling the tattoo tingle beneath my skin.

"Huh?" he looked up form the opened box of cranberry biscuits.

"I was part of some medical experiments before I came here.." my hand didn't move. I missed my hat. It came in handy often.

"Does it have something ta do with your neck? You always have your hat around it, and if not your hat, its your hand."

"Wh-yeah." the man came over, expecting me to show him.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's my arm that hurts." I mumbled.

"What?" he looked confused.

"They injected me with different things.." my memories came back. Such horrible things.. "They killed my friends, and locked me in a white room..there was a small window, where little light would come in. and in that light, there would be birds. They were my friends that they couldn't kill..they would come, and visit me.." I removed my hand, and showed him the tattoo.

**S-012**

I heard him gasp lightly.

"One day, after they injected me multiple times, at least a good dozen or more, they gave me one shot.. it was supposed to give me inhuman strength.." I flexed my thin, white arm. "To think, the people that were supposed to be helping me, did this.. I really can't consider myself human anymore.." I sighed. "But then I ran into Sebastian. He said that I would get m\paid fairly. But that didn't interest me, I just wanted to be outside, along with the fresh air, and the birds that I had missed since I was 12.." he stared at me in shock. "my parents checked me into that place when I was 12.. the mental institute..they thought I was unstable, and were afraid of me. I used to be violent...i hurt people.." I felt a lump brow in my throat.

"Finni..." Bard was always like a big brother to me. He would take care of me, but he didn't know what to say, not now, not after all the things I just told him.

"but I'm ok now. Young master has given me everything I wanted. The young master doesn't give me injections every day. The young master doesn't kill my friends. The young master doesn't lock me up. I love it here..." I smiled up at him. "it's just..these memories.. they're hard to get rid of.." I muffled a cry, breaking my cookie in half easily between 4 fingers." but it's because of those people, I'm afraid ill hurt and break things. I'm afraid that I could _kill_.." I burst out crying, cuddling against Bard's chest, soaking his white nightshirt in salty tears.

"Uh.." the man looked dumb-founded, but patted my back. "It's ok Finny, you wouldn't hurt a fly.."

"But what about that mouse that one time? And what about Pluto? Remember what we were supposed to do to him?" I screamed at him, I could feel myself reaching a state of panic and hyperventilation.

"Hey, calm down.." I gripped tightly to my shoulders.

"No! I can't! I-I." I burst out of his grip, and ran out the kitchen doors. All the memories, the thoughts of everyone of my friends, being dead before me, being treated like an animal. I just couldn't take it. I needed to be out, to get out of it all.. I quickly lost Bard. I stopped when I felt wet grass beneath my bare feet, and a mist on my face. IT had calmed into a thin damp cloud that covered the grounds. The moon shone through the grayness, illuminating the yard.

I found a small area by the rose bushes, and sat. It was quiet, serene, and rather-

"Beautiful,isn't it?"

"Wha-?" I sprung up. Behind me, where I was sitting, was a tiny girl. "Who-who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry.. I don't have a name.." she said, and stepped into the moonlight towards me. It was only then did I see her face.

She had long, wet black hair, what went down to her knees, with a thin braid accenting the left side of her face. She moved her bangs, revealing warm, orangish-gold eyes with long, black lashes. The girl's body was indeed small, she must have been at most 4'6" tall. She had nice, delicate curves, and thin limbs. The abnormal ivory coloured girl was dressed in a white, wet gown, that stuck to, and exposed her frail frame.

"N-no name?" my guard eased a bit. There was a familiar tone in her voice.

"You could name me, if you want.." she smiled sweetly with a thin, pink blush.

"Uh..ok.." I paused. _This's weird, really weird.._ "how about...Brielle?" I looked down at her shyly. The girl's rosy lips curled up in a grin.

"I like that name."

"Me too. It was the name of my favourite cat." she looked up, confused. "I-I mean! You're very nice like her! And your eyes look like hers..they're really pretty." I heard her giggle.

Then sneeze.

I sat her on my bed.

"Wait here. I'm going to go get you a towel and a snack. You could go ahead and look through the dresser, I'm sure everything will be kind of big, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." The porcelain girl padded over to the drawers.

"Good. I'll be right back." I smiled back at her, and began my way down the halls.

After grabbing a towel, pouring a cup of tea, and grabbing another cranberry biscuit, I walked steadily to my room.

"Knock knock.." I said, slowly pushing the door open, being careful as to not walk in on the girl when she wasn't ready. I found her sitting in the middle of the floor, playing with her toes. I laughed. "Brought you something.: I sat next to her and gave her what I had brought. She wrapped the towel around her head, and took the tea. She took a small sip, holding the servant's cup in delicate hands and black fingernails.

"Thank you." she sipped some more.

".."

".."

"So, Brielle.." I addressed her with the name I had personally given her. "where are you from?"

She pointed outside.

"Down there." The girl giggled.

"Huh?"

"To be truthful, I don't exactly remember. Last thing I know what being in a dark room, closing my eyes, and _poof!_ The next thing I know, I'm in an ally, beaten and raped.." she put the cup down. "I have proof.." she lifted up the nightshirt, exposing her body to me.

Among the pale, perfect skin, was a multiple, purple-green bruises. It held a sickening resemblance to finger marks, four of them on one side, and another on the back. Like who ever did this, had grabbed her and pinned her by the chest.

"and that's not all, want to see the worst part?.." her head remained down, not looking up at me. Her tone had changed, it wasn't sweet. It was more bitter than anything. It was bitter to the man who had done this to her. She turned facing me, and lifted her head. I gasped. Across her neck, was a gashing, burgundy coloured slash mark. He had tried killing her, by slicing her throat, not once, but four times..

"My God.." I could feel my heart being caught in my own throat and the tears start to pool in my eyes. Another friend.. just like the others, has had something horrible happen, and nearly died. Like me, she was a surviver.. "How long ago was that?.."

"About two weeks."

"Why didn't you tell your parents? Why didn't you go home?.." I was getting upset. They were her parents, they should have helped her, they should be her angels, but if that was the case, then where the Hell were they when she needed them most?

"I don't have a home." She looked back at me. "And besides, my mother's dead, and father hates me.."

"What?.. why? Who could hate some one like you?.."

"He can." her words were cold. So, I changed the subject.

"..how old are you?"

"14. how about you?" she inquired, looking curiously at me. The iciness that had been projected earlier had disappeared. I blushed. God, 14...

"I- I'm 19.." I turned my head, embarrassed at my age. I felt like an old man, crushing on a child. What a dirty pervert..

She giggled to my surprise. With one last sip, the black haired girl had finished her tea.,

"I see. What's your name, dear sir?" her tone was polite, and respectful.

"Finnian. But you can call me Finni.." I rubbed my neck shyly.

"Well, Finni.." she sat on my hips, a smile spread across her lips. "I think you're rather cute." I turned bright red, worse than an apple, I could feel an uneasy heat rushing in my blood. God, not here.. not with her sitting on me.. It was the familiar feeling a teenage boy gets around an attractive girl, you know..

Too late.

She looked down.

"Umm..sorry.." I bit my lip. Why does this happen to me?

"It's ok." she yawned, exposing unusually sharp canine teeth. "I'm tired." the girl removed herself from my hips and plotted her butt on the floor. I stood, and offered the tiny thing a hand up.

"Here, you could sleep in my bed."

"Thank you." She tried standing on her own, but on of her feet stepped on a lock of long hair, and pulled her head back down onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow.." She rubbed the tender area softly.

"Are you ok?" I asked, putting a hand over her's on her head. She froze and looked up at me. A light blush crossing her cheek bones. Her skin was warm, and soft, like silk. Cautiously, I moved my hand gently down the side of her face and cupped her small chin between three fingers. We leaned forward and..

I gave her my first kiss...


End file.
